Por cierto ¿ya te dije que te amo?
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: ¿que pasaría si, derrepente, alguien jurara haber nacido para ti? y lo peor es que tú no nunca la has visto en tu vida... TomoyoEriol
1. ¿quien eres?

"Por cierto... ¿ya te dije que te amo?"  
  
Capitulo 1 "¿Quién eres tú?"  
  
-¡pero si es preciosa!-  
  
-¡esto no te importa! ¡Regrésamela!-  
  
Como todos los días una nueva pelea empezaba y, lo más seguro, era que tardaría mucho en acabar. ¡Como podía haberlos aguantado durante un año? Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta pero de lo que estaba seguro era que con ellos su vida era más divertida e interesante.  
  
Simplemente le encantaba hacerlos enojar, a los dos, y, junto a otro compañero, hacerlos caer en las bromas más absurdas y tontas. Pero ese era su objetivo: ser el dolor de cabeza de sus amigos.  
  
-¡oye! ¡Deberías compartir!-  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa sonrió débilmente al escuchar los gritos de los dos universitarios. Sí, eran universitarios y se comportaban como niños de primaria. Seguramente el joven japonés había encontrado la foto que el chino guardaba celosamente.  
  
-"esta vez, si me voy a divertir"-pensó mientras sonreía extrañamente.  
  
Fue en eso cuando un estruendo se oyó en uno de los cuartos. Eriol ni siquiera se inmutó al oírlo, lo más seguro era que los dos hubieran usado sus "estrategias".  
  
Por un momento agradeció no tener tantos problemas como Shaoran Li, el chino, y no ser un libertino sin remedio como Kohaku Ayami, el japonés. Él simplemente tenía una vida perfecta y sin ninguna preocupación.  
  
Su modo de vida causaba envidia: buena posición económica, perfecta apariencia... lo que cualquier chica buscaría primero en un hombre y Eriol reunía esas cualidades. Y, sin embargo, una de las pocas cosas que él detestaba era tener a toda una multitud de jovencitas detrás de él. Simplemente no estaba interesado a casarse o ha tener una relación sentimental.  
  
Fue en eso cuando llegaron sus dos amigos. Li traía cara de fastidio y Ayami una gran cara de satisfacción. Ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón al mismo tiempo como si ya lo hubieran ensayado.  
  
Permanecieron unos segundos callados...  
  
-Así que ya descubriste a la novia de Li-comentó Eriol mientras levantaba la vista al enorme libro que había estado leyendo.  
  
Shaoran Li lo vio con una cara...  
  
-¡sí!-exclamó Kohaku-¡preciosa! Definitivamente Li tiene un gran gusto en mujeres... haber cuando la traes, me "encantaría" conocerla-dijo enfatizando la palabra encantaría.  
  
-¡Jamás!-exclamó Li-¡Sakura es demasiado inocente!-  
  
-¿Sakura?- el joven castaño, al darse cuenta del error cometido, bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota-Nombre de una flor... ¡como lo es ella! Jajajajaja-río fuertemente.  
  
-¡No te permito que digas eso de ella!-dijo amenazándolo.  
  
-quieres empezar de nuevo-murmuro Kohaku.  
  
Dos extrañas auras aparecieron alrededor de ambos jóvenes mientras se miraban con desafío.  
  
-¿podrían parar? La renta de este lugar la pagarán ustedes solos si siguen causando destrozos de esa manera-murmuro Eriol sin darle importancia, de todos modos pelearían dijera lo que dijera-además derrochan su poder como niños-  
  
-¿a quien le dices niño, Hiraguizawa?-preguntó Kohaku.  
  
-a dos personas peleándose por que una vio una foto y se ha estado burlando del dueño... Mira, Ayami... deja en paz a Li... la querida Sakura es en verdad muy linda y nuestro querido amigo esta muy enamorado de ella, será mejor que no lo molestes... si se trata de magia eres rival para él-Ambos muchachos o vieron con una vena en la frente-pero si es una pelea normal, te gana fácilmente-  
  
-¡caso perdido, Hiraguizawa! Deberías ser un poco más liberal y divertirte... Li ya me demostró que es todo un pícaro-El joven castaño enrojeció-¿te sonrojas? ¿Por qué, Li? Es natural que ya tengas novia y que experimentes con ella muchas cosas...-  
  
-¡que demonios estas diciendo!-gritó Shaoran, enfurecido-¡jamás me atrevería a tocar a Sakura! ¡Es menor de edad! ¡No soy como tú!-  
  
-¡ah! Es menor de edad... eso lo explica todo. La verdad no deja de ser linda ante mis ojos... tráela un día de estos-  
  
-contigo aquí, jamás-dijo Li sonriendo-me ocuparé de que nunca la veas-  
  
-Como quieras Li... ya me ocuparé-dijo sonriendo misteriosamente- como sea... por cierto, Hiraguizawa... Kaho Mizuki y Tokiko Kareshi te mandaron saludos que se pueden prestar a otras interpretaciones... no sé deberías hacerle caso a una de ellas son perfectas para pasar el rato-  
  
-Ellas me molestan-murmuro Eriol sonriendo- prefiero seguir como ahora-  
  
-serio y aburrido, estas peor que Li-dijo mirando de reojo al chino.  
  
-es mejor que tener mil problemas encima-  
  
-pero la vida es más divertida-contestó Kohaku.  
  
Shaoran observó la situación. Estaba a punto de empezar una batalla verbal en la que, como siempre, el vencedor sería Eriol.  
  
En el año que llevaba viviendo en Japón, Shaoran Li; originario de Hong Kong; no había tenido más que desgracia sobre desgracia. Su forma de ser era de las más reservadas y desconfiadas que había y no había persona que pudiera romper con esa barrera, excepto sus amigos y la inocente y linda alumna de preparatoria que había conocido hacía unos meses.  
  
No estaba acostumbrado a hablar mucho de su familia ni de su pasado y en verdad parecía fastidiado cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre eso.  
  
-Eres demasiado libertino, la gente no cree en ti y nunca sabes como salir de tus problemas-  
  
Suspiró.  
  
¿Cuánto duraría esa batalla verbal?  
  
No se detuvo a pensarlo, unos leves golpes de puerta le advirtieron que alguien había llegado. Miró a sus dos amigos enfrascados en la batalla: Eriol parecía sereno y sonreía cada vez que comprobaba que al joven japonés se le estaban acabando los argumentos y Kohaku hablaba cada vez más desesperado y tardaba en contestar.  
  
Sabiendo que no habían escuchado el llamado a la puerta, Li se encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta.  
  
¿Quién podrías ser?  
  
No podía ser una de las tantas novias que Kohaku solía tener, ellas siempre tocaban como si estuvieran dispuestas a derrumbar la puerta... tanto él como Eriol no recibían visitas...  
  
Una vez que llegó a la puerta la abrió...  
  
¡Sorpresa!  
  
Ahí afuera estaba una... parecía una niña, que lo miraba amablemente. No cabía duda de que era muy linda... pero ¿Qué hacía una niña como ella ahí?  
  
-¡ah!...-exclamó al ver a Shaoran-disculpa... yo... busco a Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿vive aquí?- preguntó insegura. Sus manos jugueteaban con el listón de su vestido.  
  
Shaoran pareció desconcertado al ver que esa niña buscaba a Eriol. Lo conocía lo suficiente para decir que el o era como Ayami, un mujeriego sin salvación... y a decir verdad, la niña se parecía mucho a Hiraguizawa, ¿sería algún familiar suyo?  
  
-sí...-contestó Li después de observarla bien, hasta podía asegurar que era menor que su Sakura. La jovencita tembló de emoción-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?-  
  
-soy... Tomoyo Daidouji... yo... acabo de llegar a la ciudad y busco a Eriol Hiraguizawa-murmuro la niña emocionada.  
  
-¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?-  
  
-quince...-  
  
...  
  
-¡oye, Li! ¿Con quien hablas?... ¡preciosa!-exclamó Kohaku al ver a la jovencita.  
  
-Ayami, aún no acabo-  
  
La jovencita se estremeció al escuchar la voz del joven ingles. Bajo su mirada y sonrío tímidamente.  
  
-¿eh?-Eriol vio con extrañeza a la jovencita.  
  
-¿la conoces Eriol?-preguntó Shaoran seriamente. Kohaku observó a Eriol entre sonrisitas.  
  
-¿conocerla?-  
  
-Es obvio que el no me conoce-murmuro la jovencita levantando la mirada. Los tres universitarios lo miraron con curiosidad- yo... yo nací para complacer a Eriol Hiraguizawa... Yo estoy en este mundo para ser sólo de él-  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntaron Shaoran y Kohaku al mismo tiempo.  
  
La jovencita no contestó nada y se acercó a Eriol, sonriendo nerviosamente...  
  
-Yo nací para ser de usted, joven-dijo tomándole un mano-nací para ser su esposa- y sin decir más se desmayó...  
  
Las... Notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!!  
  
Sip, soy yo de nuevo con otra de mis locas y extrañas ideas... sí, se que estarán pensando ¿y donde quedo el otro? Jejejejeje pues en eso estoy y es que no ayuda que mis examenes sean Mensuales... pero ¡prometo que lo publicaré muy pronto!  
  
Espero que les guste y ya saben que cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica o lo que ustedes quieran es bien recibido.  
  
Ah, por cierto... ¿se han dado cuenta de que me encanta escribir puros T+E? ^_^  
  
Nos vemos!!!! 


	2. No sufrirás

Capitulo 2 "No sufrirás..."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto vio, totalmente ajena a la clase, la ventana esperando ver algo más interesante que un montón de X y Y, y la forma de encontrar su valor... ¡que aburrido! Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte y menos cuando se trataba de un montón de letras sin sentido. Las letras no tenían valor ¿Por qué romperse la cabeza poniéndole uno?  
  
A simple vista, la joven, era una entre muchas de la preparatoria: soñadora, un tanto distraída... no se complicaba la existencia o, al menos, eso trataba.  
  
Sonrió al detenerse a repasar su vida. Lo hacía cada vez que no tenía nada en que pensar. Los primeros diez años habían pasado sin ninguna preocupación más las que una niña normal debería de tener... pero poco después de su cumpleaños numero diez, las cosas cambiaron... ¿Qué la había hecho bajar, aquel día, al sótano? ¿Por qué había abierto ese libro? No había por que lamentarse por hechos que ya no se podían cambiar. Sólo sabía que desde ese día, su vida ya no fue normal.  
  
Kero, las cartas, el mago Clow, Yue y... Eriol.  
  
Toda su vida se convirtió en una "aventura" y aún lo seguía siendo. Diariamente le tenía que repetir a cierto peluche amarillo que no bajara mientras su padre estuviera ahí, su hermano sabía a la perfección su secreto pero de ahí a que su querido padre lo supiera... (N.A. pregunta reflexiva: ¿Cómo puedes esconderle a tu padre un peluche que habla durante siete años?)  
  
Si, la vida no era tan normal como ella quisiera, pero a cambio tenía unos amigos que jamás se hubiera imaginado tener, los mejores de toda su vida...  
  
-señorita Kinomoto, ¿me haría el favor de resolver el siguiente sistema de ecuaciones?-  
  
Una gran gota y una enorme desesperación surgieron en su persona, ¿ella? ¿Resolver? ¿Cómo? Por estar haciendo el repaso de su vida se había olvidado de que estaba en clases... y lo peor... no entendía nada... -eh, si ya voy... –contestó Sakura, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía, derrotada, al pizarrón. Y en cuanto tomo la tiza...  
  
El bello y oportuno sonido de la campana de salida lleno los pasillos.  
  
-continuaremos mañana, Kinomoto puedes irte a tu lugar...-  
  
Sakura suspiró mientras una multitud de alumnos la esquivaban para salir, todos comentaban lo que harían el fin de semana... ¡otra buena noticia!  
  
-te salvaste, Sakura-murmuró una jovencita que se había quedado, la esperaba.  
  
-ah, sí...-rió Sakura con un aspecto de alivio-¿después me los explicas?-  
  
-sí, claro...-murmuró la joven tímidamente-¿hoy no se quedaran contigo tus amigas?-preguntó.  
  
-no, Naoko y Rika tienen clase de piano, y Chijaru me dijo que tenía que visitar a n pariente, por eso se fueron pronto...-  
  
-¿tienen clase de piano?-preguntó interesada, demasiado interesada-¿es con tu amigo?-  
  
-sí, siempre tienen clase con él-contestó Sakura, un poco extrañada por el profundo e inesperado interés de su compañera.  
  
-ah... bueno, nos vemos... yo tengo que llegar temprano, ¡nos vemos!... por cierto-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta-parece que alguien te espera...-  
  
En cuanto desapareció, Sakura enrojeció... alguien la esperaba y estaba segura de quien era esa persona...  
  
Mejor no hacerla esperar...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-bien... ya tenemos lo esencial... me quieres decir, ¿Por qué estas tan contento?-pregunto Shaoran un poco intrigado.  
  
-no seas inquisitivo, Li... simplemente por que tendremos a una preciosa señorita viviendo con nosotros-contestó mientras sonreía burlonamente.  
  
-¿y que te hace pensar que va a vivir con nosotros?-  
  
Por primera vez en el día, Kohaku miró seriamente a Shaoran-no tiene a donde ir, te lo aseguro. ¿De donde vino? Lo sé, pero no te lo diré aún... sólo sé que ya no podrá regresar ahí... seguro que te diste cuenta de eso, ¿no?... nada de dinero, nada de ropa... ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí?-le preguntó mientras le enseñaba una bolsa.  
  
-espera... ¿esto tiene que ver con lo que le dijo a Hiraguizawa?-preguntó Li-¿acaso es cierto?-  
  
-si, tiene mucho que ver y ella dice la verdad... mi abuela me lo contó antes de que me tomara unas "vacaciones", sabes que yo no quiero ocupar el puesto que me corresponde en mi familia, ¡pero no es el punto! Si, hay muchas como ella en estos lugares y conociendo a la familia de Hiraguizawa y a su magia, no me sorprendería saber que alguien la compró-dijo en tono despreocupado.  
  
-Hablas como si fuera un objeto y no lo es-comentó Li mientras lo miraba duramente.  
  
Shaoran nunca se habría imaginado que en esos momentos, o sea en plena mañana, estaría comprando nada más y nada menos que ropa... ropa para una niña de quince años, de la que no sabía nada. Kohaku había insistido en comprarle algo, por que era cierto lo que decía: nada llevaba esa niña más que una moneda sin ningún valor y una caja de música nada más.  
  
¿Quién sería esa niña? ¿De donde había venido? Kohaku parecía saberlo, pero siempre evadía el tema y Hiraguizawa... con él era otra cosa.  
  
Li siempre había pensado que Hiraguizawa no le daba importancia a ciertas cosas que de verdad la necesitaban... pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.  
  
¿Qué es lo que haría él en una situación como la del ingles? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si de repente alguien apareciera diciendo haber nacido sólo para ti? Seguramente no diciendo que tenía clase de piano con unas jóvenes y aparentando tranquilidad... como si esa niña no existiera...  
  
-... ¿Li?- el chino despertó de repente- ¿Por qué no me haces caso? Bueno no importa... ¡mira!-señalo una vitrina-ese vestido seguramente le gustará y se le verá precioso...-  
  
-¿no crees...?-se atrevió a preguntar-¿no crees que Hiraguizawa esta tomando esto con demasiada tranquilidad?-preguntó sin hacer el menor caso al vestido, veía fijamente al japonés.  
  
Kohaku también se puso serio al oír la pregunta, ¡ya eran dos veces!-mira, Li... pensaba divertirme un poco más con esto, pero veo que no puedo... como ya te dije esa niña dice toda la verdad ¿se llama Tomoyo?-Shaoran asintió-bueno, Tomoyo no es una persona normal, ella no creció como otras jovencitas, ni siquiera como tu novia...-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-imagina que Sakura (tu bella novia) y tu nunca se conocieron, ella tiene quince años fue criada en una casa en donde venden niñas como si fueran productos, sí, como lo oyes... ero no cualquier producto... No, te venden una esposa perfecta... es criada sólo para obedecerte, te conoce mejor que otra persona, se sabe de memoria tus gustos y lo que no te gusta, incluso puede reconocerte en medio de una multitud... pero tú no la conoces, jamás en tu vida has escuchado de ella, y cuando por fin la conoces, te parece una tontería lo que ella piensa, lo que cree... pero ella no te dejará a menos de que tú se lo pidas... y si lo haces ¿A dónde irá? Ya no tiene donde vivir, no puede regresar puesto que sería una deshonra a la casa donde creció... ella ha pensado en ti todos los años de su vida, se ha hecho un montón de ilusiones falsas, incluso me atrevería a decir que se ha enamorado de ti sin conocerte realmente... y tu le dices que se vaya... ¿sabes lo que le ocasionarías? ¿Sabes como lo tomaría?...-  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que ella ha sido educada así...?-  
  
-sí, Li... ahora cambia los papeles en vez de Sakura pon a Tomoyo y en vez de ti a Hiraguizawa. Tal vez tú no serías capaz de echarla y destruirle la vida que ha sido alimentada con mentiras... pero ¿Hiraguizawa? ¿Lo entenderá? Yo no quiero ver destruida la vida de alguien tan bonita y joven como ella, a Hiraguizawa tal vez no le importe... pero a mi sí... sólo ve, se fue a dar clases en vez de cuidarla, ¡era lo menos que podía hacer! Y si no es por eso ¿acaso no tiene curiosidad? ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?...-  
  
-pero... Hiraguizawa tiene otras formas de manifestar inquietud, Ayami. Tienes razón, Hiraguizawa es un caso perdido... estoy seguro de en cuanto se enteré va a tratar de alejarla, no creo que sea capaz de correrla... pero si dices que esa niña puede estar ilusionada con él...-Shaoran no sabía ni que decir... Ayami estaba demasiado serio y eso quería decir que no bromeaba en ningún sentido.  
  
-Hiraguizawa no la correrá, como dices, pero le dará una gran decepción a esa niña... hasta bonito nombre tiene, Tomoyo...-comentó- Li, no quiero que le digas a Hiraguizawa nada de lo que hemos hablado-  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Shaoran confundido-¿no sería mejor decírselo antes de que cometa esa estupidez?-  
  
-quiero ver como reacciona, si es como yo pienso... mejor déjamelo a mí... ¡mira!-volvió a señalar el vestido y recuperó su aspecto despreocupado- ¡estoy seguro de que se le verá precioso!-  
  
Pero sin embargo, Shaoran se hundió en sus pensamientos... aquella niña, Tomoyo, sólo era menor que Sakura 2 años, y su vida ya giraba alrededor de una sola persona...  
  
Por un momento se imaginó la situación que Kohaku le había planteado al principio, el destruyendo la vida de Sakura... Era injusto para Hiraguizawa, pero lo era más para Tomoyo...  
  
Y el no iba a permitir que eso pasará... no sería capaz de dejar a esa niña sufrir...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-"¿un techo?"-se preguntó una, Todavía, dormida Tomoyo. No recordaba mucho desde que había dejado la estación para caminar... como siempre, se perdió y lo malo es que ya no había tenido dinero para salir de ahí y, menos, para comer algo... y, así, a duras penas había llegado...  
  
¡¿Llegado?!  
  
Inmediatamente se levanto de donde estaba acostada...  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?  
  
Paseó su mirada, frenética y desesperada, por toda la habitación intentando encontrar algo que le indicará en donde podía estar.  
  
Nada...  
  
Todo era en vano... hasta que...  
  
Sus ojitos violáceos se abrieron de vergüenza al recordar sus palabras...  
  
-"¡No! ¡No puede ser!"-pensó desesperada. Sí, había llegado al lugar en donde debía haber llegado... pero había sido tanto su cansancio y su hambre, que en cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue decirle un montón de tonterías a él...  
  
¿Cómo disculparse? ¿Cómo verlo a la cara? Si ya lo sabía, era una tonta... siempre había sido una estúpida, eso era lo que pensaba de si misma. Y ahora, le había dicho cosas "para asustar" a la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
  
"Que tonto, ¿no?" se decía" enamorarse sin conocer a esa persona" y lo peor era que él no sabía ni siquiera que existía... pero era su razón para vivir y debía cumplir con todo lo que le habían enseñado...  
  
-¿estará aquí?-se preguntó, mientras se bajaba de la cama y en cuanto lo hizo se resbalo y cayó.- ¡que tonta soy!-se reprochó.  
  
Cuando por fin se puso de pie, observó la habitación de nuevo... se quedó un rato así, mientras intentaba escuchar algún ruido. Nada...  
  
¿Debía salir?  
  
Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y abrió la puerta. Su cabeza se asomó y miro con atención el pequeño pasillo. No parecía haber nadie ahí.  
  
¿La habría dejado sola? Bueno, contando con lo que le había dicho, era obvio que Eriol Hiraguizawa no le importara mucho el bienestar de ella.  
  
-"es lo justo... lo mejor habría sido que jamás hubiera venido"-  
  
Pero no era razonable. No tenía dinero para rentar un departamento o para vivir en una pensión... además... siempre deseo ver a aquella persona.  
  
Se sonrojo. Sí que era guapo, pero si hubiera sido feo, ella no huiría de él, no, se quedaría con él si así lo deseaba...  
  
Pero... lo más seguro es que él no le creyera y le pidiera que se fuera, y tendría que obedecer... por que así lo quería ella y por que así lo señalaban sus reglas.  
  
Bajo la cabeza entristecida. Quizá debería irse, si él no se había quedado a averiguar el por que de las cosas que ella había dicho era por que no le importaba... y no lo culpaba, quien no haría eso sabiendo lo que ella le había dicho, quizá la había juzgado una pobre loca... si eso debería estar pensando...  
  
Un gruñido rompió el silencio... casi había olvidado que no había comido nada desde que dejo la estación... él no se molestaría si tomaba algo de comer, ¿o sí?  
  
Las disculpas las dejaría para después, lo que ahora quería más que nada era comer... ¡lo que fuera! No era quisquillosa ni alérgica a nada... y con paso decidido se dedicó a buscar la cocina...  
  
¡Pero que bonito lugar era! Mejor que su reducida habitación en Kyoto, compartida con otras cinco niñas, de las cuales ella había sido la tercera en irse. Toda su educación se basaba en una cosa: hacer feliz a la persona para la que habías nacido. Ser la perfecta esposa: dulce, tolerante, buena cocinera, comprensiva, amorosa...  
  
Y ella creía ciegamente en eso. Desde que recordaba, ella había sido educada para servir solo a Eriol Hiraguizawa, ¿Por qué? Nunca le respondieron, pero tarde o temprano dejaría de preguntárselo...  
  
-"es el destino"-e había dicho un día-"mi destino era ser de él y nadie podrá cambiarlo"-  
  
Jamás estuvo segura en que momento de su vida empezó a ilusionarse con él. Nunca lo había conocido, en realidad... pero todas esas ilusiones la llevaron a otra cosa más fuerte...  
  
Nunca se había preguntado quien eran sus padres, nunca se puso a pensar de donde había venido, ¿acaso era una malagradecida con aquellos que le dieron la vida? Pero ellos no se habían molestado en buscarla... en dejarse ver...  
  
-"¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas?"-se preguntó-"jamás me había hecho esas preguntas"- y, distraída nuevamente, chocó con el sillón... cayéndose. Pero no fue sólo ella, un portarretratos también cayó con ella.  
  
Tomoyo no era muy curiosa, pero aquella vez no pudo evitar ver quien estaba en la foto...  
  
Era una pareja que sonreía; bastante avergonzados, pensó Tomoyo; pero se veían muy felices juntos... Tomoyo sonrió estúpidamente al imaginarse a sí misma con Eriol Hiraguizawa...  
  
¡La niña no tenía la culpa de hacerse tantas ilusiones!  
  
-¡Vamos, Li... preséntamela, no le voy a hacer nada!-  
  
Era la voz de Kohaku que, sin duda, ya estaba molestando a Shaoran. Tomoyo se asustó al recordar esa voz y se paro de inmediato tratando de ir a ocultarse y, también, de poner el portarretratos en su lugar... pero nada le salió bien...  
  
Por las prisas se volvió a caer y el portarretratos le cayó en la cabeza, y por si no fuera poco... el florero se la vino encima, no se rompió pero vertió todo su contenido sobre una aturdida Tomoyo...  
  
Fue así como Kohaku y Shaoran la encontraron, segundos después de haber entrado...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanahizawa miraban embelesadas a su profesor, mientras este tocaba, tratando de mostrarles como, el piano.  
  
-¿no es una bendición tenerlo como maestro?-susurró Naoko sobresaltando un poco a Rika quien había estado muy pendiente.  
  
-sí, es muy bueno-admitió tratando de volver a poner atención.  
  
-¡vamos!-le reprochó-¿a poco no es muy guapo?-dijo mirándola picadamente, tratando de que ella también lo afirmará.  
  
-bueno... yo... ¡si lo es!-dijo dudando un poco, miraba insegura a Eriol rezando por que no las escuchara-pero el es mayor que nosotras y seguro ya debe tener novia además, yo...-  
  
-la primera cosa no importa, pero quizá tienes razón... ya debe tener novia... ¿Quién será la afortunada?-se preguntó.  
  
-Naoko, ya basta... nos va a oír-  
  
-¡no te avergüences! Seguro que ha escuchado lo mismo... con la diferencia que nosotras no nos estamos declarando... sólo opinamos...-  
  
Pero Rika ya no pudo contestar, pues la melodía termino y Eriol se volteó, para decirles unas cuantas cosas.  
  
¡Esas jóvenes! ¡Como le divertían! No en el mal sentido de la palabra, simplemente le agradaba pasar su tiempo enseñándoles...  
  
-bien eso es todo por hoy, practiquen un poco... tendrán un examen sorpresa-  
  
-¿sorpresa? ¿Cuándo?-preguntó Naoko.  
  
-eso es lo bello de los exámenes sorpresa, señorita Yanahizawa, uno nunca sabe cuando serán-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.  
  
-Muchas gracias, profesor-dijo Rika a manera de despido-Vamos Naoko... que tengo una buena tarde-agregó sonriendo.  
  
-también que tenga una buena tarde-respondió Eriol amablemente.  
  
Las dos chicas salieron bastante animadas, mientras hablaban sobre sus planes para la tarde...  
  
¿Qué planes tendría él para la tarde? Seguramente otro intento de "comida" por parte de Kohaku y una que otra discusión con Li, por que era él quien generalmente hacía la cena... (N.A. ¿Qué no se acuerda de Tomoyo? ^-^)  
  
Pero por un momento se imaginó llegando a su casa, no esperando encontrarse con dos universitarios peleándose...  
  
Sino, con alguien que lo recibiera con un beso, que ya tuviera la cena lista y que le hablara, durante esta, como estuvo su día... las compras que hizo, platicas con mujeres chismosas... ¡como reirían con eso! Y finalmente él le diría como estuvo su día... que todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en ella y que no ponía atención a nada por que ya deseaba volver a casa... por que la extrañaba, y ella se sonrojaría y le diría que ella también había cometido tontadas por pensar en él... ambos reirían de nuevo. Se levantaría y la abrazaría... la cena se enfriaría, ¡que importaba!...  
  
Si, se imaginaba una vida conyugal... una esposa dulce, linda, amable y comprensiva...  
  
Simplemente a una jovencita de cabello negro y ojos violáceos... se imaginaba a una esposa que ya existía y que, en esos momentos, lo esperaba... y el no lo sabía...  
  
Las... notas de la autora:  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... (Media hora después) bueno... aquí esta el capitulo dos de esta historia, tal y como ustedes lo pidieron... jejeje bueno muchos se preguntaran de cual fume cuando escribí esta... bueno más bien sería que leí... respuesta: X de Clamp (Vaya fuente de inspiración, ¿no?) bueno...  
  
Jajaja no saben ni la que se esperan todos, mirada macabra, y bueno en este fic Tomoyo sufrirá un poquito... o díganme ¿Cómo esperan que se enamoren así de rápido?... bueno, Tomoyo ya lo esta... pero Eriol...  
  
Bueno y para ya acabar... debo decir que pronto estará el seis de quiero conocerte, lo siento... pero borré todo el capítulo por que no me agradó (lo mismo paso con este) pero pronto estará...  
  
Siento no poder contestar reviews ahora, pero la pila se esta descargando y... mañana es día de escuela de todos modos... muchísimas gracias a:  
  
Aislinn3 MGA FGA Nayrus Love Fukaru Ryhan Korishiteru Ela-enchanted Cerezo Astorga Tsuki lunita Anna Asakura  
  
Muchisimas gracias por su review y tengan por seguro que los contestaré en el próximo capítulo, también a aquellas lindas personas que me enviaron un correo, ¡¡¡gracias!!!  
  
Ah!!! por cierto este capitulo se lo dedico a Señor Hao, Marylu-ser(Fukaru Ryhan) perdón por no ir... fueron causas de fuerza mayor T_T y, sobre todo, a ti... Daina por tu cumpleaños (ojala que lo leas) y ¡¡muchas felicidades!! Por adelantado... que te la pases muy bien y pronto tendrás tu regalo ^_^  
  
Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
